Golden Eyed Protector
by TeamAroPickle
Summary: Full summary inside Carlisle finds his true love in the form of a small human girl that he saves from a serial rapist in Port Angeles. Whole setting based off of a chapter in Midnight Sun. link inside. Carlisle/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

_**Full Summary**_: After Edward saves Bella from a serial rapist that is now lose in Port Angeles, he seeks out the help of Carlisle. Carlisle not wanting the bloody revenge that Edward does, assures him that he will take care of the situation. What if during his mission, he finds his true love in the form of a small girl, that he saves from potential harm?

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, well here I am, outside I promised you I would give the link to "Midnight Sun", so here it is-**_

.com/pdf/midnightsun_partial_ _**okay the information that you will need to understand the story are between pages 214-218. Make sure that you have the latest version of Adobe Reader because otherwise you won't be able to download the story.**_

_**Ok in this Esme died in some bizarre accident…so she is not a problem anymore. This will deviate away from how the actual series goes….but it will all turn out for the best, and they are minor differences. You will see. Enjoy! This should technically be my first fanfic, because I gave up on "My Immortal", but don't worry my die hard Aro fans I will come back to do another Aro/Bella or OC fanfic later, it's just this idea came at me like a steam train, so I just had to pursue it. Well enough with the babble. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight: I just used all the dialog leading up to where the story idea is officially mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Carlisle's point of view:

The sound of fast moving tires rolling up the driveway interrupted me in the middle of reading a quite large medical history book. _It must be Edward, coming back from his trip from Port Angeles. I'm happy he found his mate he's been alone too long. _Of course it wasn't much better for me, it might even be worse, at least his mate is alive, mine has been gone for some time now. The thought of Esme sent me into a deep mental cycle of depression and anger; depression at the thought of her never changing absence, and anger at the thought of her death and how much I would love to avenge it, but being me a non-violent person struggled with the idea. As time passed and the anger inside of me festered and boiled waiting to be unleashed, I started thinking that it was just so justifiable that I would make an exception. Too bad I had waited too long and as soon as I make the decision, I found out the murderers were dead, and to my dismay their passing had been all too peaceful.

I was lost in my regretful thoughts until I heard my name spoken by Alice; _She was probably talking to Edward since he just got home._ I listened closer, (even though it was not that hard to hear from my cozy office) trying to hear what they were talking about. All I picked up was Alice apologizing for not seeing the almost accident that occurred tonight, and then after that Edward assuring her she was at fault. They continued a half mental, half verbal conversation that even to this day annoy us all, Emmett especially; then suddenly I heard fast approaching footsteps moving towards my study, I turned my head towards the door waiting for the visitors arrival. I was not surprised when I saw a very undecided and wary looking Edward.

"I heard Alice tell you where to find me" I said and smiled and let the empathy and deep intelligence I have collected though the years shine, so he would know he could talk to me about anything.

"I need help" he said. He said as if he were small child that comes up to a parent for help after they had tried to get a cookie from a jar that was too far for them to reach. I mentally laughed.

I quickly composed my thoughts. "Anything, Edward" I promised truthfully

"Did Alice tell you what happened to Bella tonight?"He asked

_Almost happened_, I reminded him though my thoughts...

"Yes, almost. I've got a dilemma, Carlisle. You see, I want…very much...to kill him." He said quickly and passionately. "So much. But I know that would be wrong, because it would be vengeance, not justice. All anger, no impartiality. Still it can't be right to leave a serial rapist and killer wandering Port Angeles! I don't know the humans there, but I can't let someone else take Bella's place as his victim. Those other women-someone might feel about them the way I feel about Bella. Might suffer what I would suffer if she'd been harmed. It's not right-"

I smiled at him. _She's very good for you, isn't she? So much compassion, so much control. I'm impressed. _I thought truthfully.

"I'm not looking for compliments, Carlisle." He said, a little annoyed

"Of course not. But I can't help my thoughts, can I?" I replied a little smug, still smiling. "I'll take care of it. You can rest easy. No one will be harmed in Bella's place." I assured him

As I got up I was planning out how I was going to make good on my assurances to Edward. I probably was not as gory and violent as Edward wanted but it was the right thing to do.

"I will show you where to find him." He said with just a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Let's go." I said with the same impatience.

I was just as eager as him. I have always respected women, human or vampire, and have also always wanted to rid the world of the abusive and evil scum that would prey on innocent females, and stole their virtues, dignity, and sometimes even their life. The other reason for my eagerness was because my plans for no fatalities would be shattered if Rosalie found out, after she heard the news she would demand to go, and then when we arrived, rip every single one of the accused males limb from limb. Her violence towards the beings that abused women, all came from the hazy and horrid human memories that were sadly her last. Before the usual wave of guilt had enough time to sweep over me, I turned my attention toward the matters at hand, picked up my black bag, and walked out the door with Edward following behind me.

We took Edwards car, not that I minded a car was a car to me, and just as we left Alice grinned and waved goodbye from the porch steps, she already knew where we were headed and I could trust that she would call us if anything was going to go wrong. The trip to Port Angeles was very short and the road was darker than usual but that was because Edward turned off his headlights, probably not to attract too much attention. Although we were going pretty fast, and I was about to warn him to slow down, just so we didn't get pulled over; but then I realized that Edward could probably hear the thoughts of any police officer in a ten mile radius. I sighed and started to think about Bella Swan, Edwards new love.

_ I didn't foresee that she would be so good for him. That's unexpected. Perhaps this was somehow meant to be. Perhaps it serves a higher purpose. Only… _I suddenly pictured the Swan child with white skin, that was as cold as ice and hard a as granite. And blindingly beautiful crimson eyes, I flinched away at that image. _No…Edward deserves happiness. He's __**owed **__it. There must be away._I thought fiercely, cursing whatever higher power there was that controlled the world's fate, for being so unforgiving to my adoptive son and close ally.

It was not long before we were in Port Angeles, heading toward a very low income looking "dive". I could hear the heartbeats coming from inside, both were unconscious, from alcohol no doubt. I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was tense and had a pained look on his face, I knew this would be hard on him.

_Go, Edward,_I thought gently._ I will make them safe. Go back to Bella._

That was all it took, just for me to simply say her name, and he was already getting out of the car. I smiled. I was glad that he had found someone to love, that was worth loving. I wanted him to be happy. As he got out of the car he gave me a small smile that clearly said "good luck" and a departing wave before I watched him disappear into the thick forest. I sat there in the car for a few minutes trying to think out the best plan of attack. I was suddenly interrupted, by faint screams and small whimpering coming from somewhere nearby. I was immediately out of the car fearing that the _creature_ had already selected and found his next victim.

To find the source of the noise I tuned in carefully with my supernatural hearing, but only heard the two unconscious male rhythms, I quickly turned my attention to a small, plain looking warehouse with no windows and metal siding, just down the block. I found my target and inside there where heart two very loud heartbeats, one was beating fairly fast, from anticipation, and was male due to the size, the other was beating franticly with fear and was female, although it was quite abnormally small for the average adult. Oh-no, my prior assumptions were correct he **had** found another innocent woman to degrade. With that thought I ran at vampire speed toward the warehouse, as I approached their scent became much clearer. Or should I say **her** scent,that scent…that wonderfully torturous scent, it felt like I would self combust that's how bad the flames of my desire for her blood had gotten, I was afraid I would lose control, for the first time in my existence I would lose control. I had never felt this way, and I hoped I would have enough control to save her; this worry did not stop me from going on with my mission. I eventually found the right door and snuck in quietly so they would not see me. I found myself in a small room, with a lamp that cast a yellowed light on the walls, there was nothing else in the room except the source of the two heartbeats. What I saw brought great despair and anguish to my never beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

_**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, as I now look back I see that I was very short. Sorry it was hard to tell when I was typing. Anyways please review… if any of you have comments and/or complaints, I want to hear them I want to make sure I didn't miss anything. Well, enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_What I saw brought great despair and anguish to my never beating heart._

_

* * *

_

And it did indeed, what I saw in front of me was a quite beautiful girl, no older than 15 with long, wavy brown hair that had hints of red and gold throughout. I had finally found the source of the struggle_ and the scent_. But that was not the disturbing thing; a large man, with dark short hair was leaning over her prone, squirming form and rubbing his hands up and down her body. The sight sickened me, _that sick perverted bastard,_ I thought viciously, not thinking this situation could get any worse, and I was terribly wrong, the man started to undo his belt buckle and zipper, not having to worry about the girls clothes, he had already stripped them of her and now she was in nothing but a black bra and underwear. At this new visual information I leapt at the man, having been standing in the corner frozen in shock, staring at the girl. Seeing as he was too surprised to react, and preoccupied with his pants I took him down with little struggle. Once he was on the ground I held my hands tight around his neck cutting off his air, in an attempt to rend him unconscious. Once he was taken care of I turned my attention to the girl, she looked at me with the most trusting eyes I have ever seen in a human. I was in total awe.

**Krista's Point of View: **

I sat there in nothing but underwear, totally preoccupied with looking at the beautiful creature that stood in front of me, and all thought fell away, it seemed as if nothing in the world mattered except him. And because of this I had almost forgotten how I came to be in this mess…

_**Flashback- **_

_ I was on my way back to my pathetic excuse for a father, having just left the grocery store. Port Angeles was a dangerous city, but my dad didn't care as long as he didn't have to get off his fat lazy ass, __**everything**__ was fine even if it could harm me. Not that he would care; I often thought of running away, I don't even think he would notice I'm gone. He would be pretty pissed because he would actually have to do things for himself, but he would manage. The only reason I didn't already leave this dump is because I didn't know where to go, and I would have a much better chance of getting abducted and abused if I left, and on top of that who in their right mind would take in a fourteen year old stranger to stay with them? Oh that's right, no one. So for now I'm stuck here and as I go I'm constructing a plan. I stopped thinking the depressing thoughts I am frequently haunted with and focused on the street; I was taking a familiar alley that I knew was the quickest way home from the grocery store. Probably not the best idea considering A. I'm 14 B. I'm a female C. this is a bad neighborhood and D. it was 10 o'clock, so saying the odds were against me was an understatement. Just my luck a slightly wasted looking guy comes around the corner and gave me this interested and amused look that to be honest with you gave me the creeps. I was just going to ignore him, but he decided to block my path and walk towards me, I started backing up, afraid of where this situation might go. Suddenly he pulled out this big hunting knife and started smiling, I dropped the bag and turned around running, but I tripped in a really deep pothole, and fell. I looked up helplessly and saw him towering over me, then he crouched down to my level and grabbed my ankles and grasped them tightly, I gasped, there was no way to get free; he took a moment to say…_

"_Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easily, I've already lost one tonight her damn boyfriend scared the hell out of me and just drove off with my prize!" his voice was gravely almost as if he was a smoker._

"_Although, she was much older than you, God, you're __**SO**__ young I AM going to enjoy this, you're probably a virgin aren't you?" he said smugly, laughing at the end of his sentence. I didn't answer him, I was too afraid, and that was a sick question…of course I'm a virgin…I'M A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GOODY, GOODY! I screamed internally_

_He took my silence as a yes and said, "Well, not for long." He said smiling evilly._

_ Fear washed over me in a wave of heat, I was just wondering __**why me, why did it have to be me**__, of course I would never wish this upon someone else…no one deserved this. I had no more time to think, and no way to escape, he was lifting me up and putting his hand over my mouth before I could even comprehend what was truly happening. Once the first freezing/hot wave of shock wore off I started to squirm, totally, and stupidly, forgetting the huge hunting knife in my captor's hand. He got really agitated and brought the knife down to my face…_

"_If you don't stop squirming, (*sigh*) then that pretty little face of yours won't be so pretty anymore." He threatened, his tone getting more venomous as he spoke. I decided to obey his orders, only because I got this strange feeling my abuser would not hesitate to cause serious bodily harm to me, seeing as he was already going to rape me. This realization scared me to my core and sent shivers down my spine; it was hard to stay still…_

_ After a moment of silence, that he gave me to think through the decision, he started to drag me towards an industrial looking warehouse, and I started to get panicky and sweaty. Besides the quiet laughing of my kidnapper I swear I could hear a car close by, but immediately dismissed it, it's probably one of his sick, drunk, perverted friends hanging out in a car, I thought to myself as we finally made it into the warehouse…__**far away from everyone**__, I thought sarcastically, __**great I would hate to inconvenience his buddies with my screaming.**__ My feet were slowly getting tired, and I wondered when we would stop, as we made our way to the very back, deep within the __**cave**__, we finally stopped at a door which led to a very, very, small room with a tiny nightstand and a lamp that gave a eerie yellow cast to the space. He shoved me in and I fell to the floor with a quiet thud, he slammed the door closed, and turned to give me a look of happiness and anticipation. I tensed, knowing what would happen next, as he stalked closer. I shuffled backwards, still on the ground; he came up to me quickly and crouched down pulling out his hunting knife. As he put the hunting knife in between my breasts, my pulse got impossibly faster; but instead of cutting me he dragged the knife down my shirt, ripping it open. I sat there in my bra, feeling noxious, but just as I thought it couldn't get worse he grabbed hold of my belt and pulled me close to him, panting heavily. He put his face close to mine laughing and without taking his eyes off mine quickly started to undo my belt buckle and zipper. When he was done he roughly pulled my pants off, staring down at my lap with greedy eyes. Just then I heard footsteps outside and then I saw a beautiful, blonde man step through the door quietly. He was just watching us for a moment with coal black eyes, watching me; I thought he was one of my captor's friends, but he was too clean, and just too good to be something so evil. It was funny really, but when our eyes found each other it was so easy to not notice the bastard running his hands all over me, and even though I'm in the position I'm in, I couldn't help but feel safe. Suddenly, he did something unexpected, he leapt at the man who was, at the moment too, preoccupied with his belt and pants. The blonde beauty took him down incredibly easily, and choked him, cutting off his air supply just to knock him out._

_**End Flashback-**_

When he was done, he turned his attention to back to me, and once again all thought fell away; my nice perfect cloud of bliss I was floating on was abruptly pulled out from under me when he finally spoke…

"Are you okay?" he breathed, his voice sounding slightly raspy but had a beautiful bell like quality to it.

I just simply nodded to dazzled to speak, besides that I was so cold my teeth were chattering and I wasn't sure if what I would say would be coherent. Apparently my rescuer noticed my discomfort too…

"Are you cold?" he asked, genuinely worried. Then he suddenly was looking at me with pitying eyes, then looking away, "Where are your clothes?"

I suddenly realized that I was in nothing decent, at the moment, and fanned out my ankles, connecting my knees in a pathetic looking way trying to cover up my lap and crossed my arms. I answered his question after a moment of silence…

"uh...he uh...took them off of me...I, I, think they are over there." I said pointing to the far corner of the room, with a shaky finger.

He silently went and picked them up, when he returned with my clothes he had an embarrassed look on his face..."Um...would you like me to wait outside while you change?" he asked sheepishly, already heading towards the door, looking all too eager to leave...

I simply nodded, this situation was already too awkward for my taste and I had already had enough men see me naked tonight...or in my life. Like a gentleman he left without a word... he ran quickly very, very quickly, something was up and my heart started racing.

**Carlisle's Point of View: **

As I ran at vampire speed, leaving the charming, but delicious girl in the room, I felt relieved to get away. Although I just realized my mistake, I ran at _vampire speed_; I listened closely to the heartbeat behind the door. Sadly there was a slight change, and the rhythm had picked up, oh God she _had_ noticed...well I can't take her back to her own home, not now. _Hmmm I hope she understands_, I thought urgently. Just then she opened the door, and looked up at me innocently, her face barely 12 inches away from mine. At this distance I had to quit breathing, I didn't want to hurt this girl... _she is so young_ I told myself. She looked so embarrassed when she finally said...

"I saw you... I saw you run out the door... that wasn't what I call normal at all...what are you? Because I don't think I was imagining it." She finally blurted out, her heart racing. If I had a heart it would be racing too. I knew I would have to explain this, but when I did I wanted to be somewhere where if she fainted, she would at least be comfortable. So I simply dismissed the question...

"Where do you live? I need to get you home." I asked urgently. I would need to deal with the criminals later...

"What?...oh... uh I live a few blocks from here I will show you... but what are you going to do with him?" she asked pointing to the unconscious man on the floor, "You're not going to set a monster like that loose on the town?" she asked shocked

"No, but I will drop him off at the police station, but after I drop you off at home." I said quickly, not wanting her in the same car as her unconscious attacker.

"Uh... no...could you please drop me off at the police station, I really don't want to go home to my dad, he's not the best parent you could have." She said shyly, "But not before you explain that...thing you did back there, that was not human!" She said in a raised voice

I stared at her for a moment, taking in all of her features, she truly was beautiful. I stopped my thoughts, _she's only fourteen!_, I thought slightly annoyed with myself, but answered her question regardless...

"Sure, but it's late...do you want to come to my home to stay the night?" I asked, instantly regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth...

She looked at me with a look of total shock, "Um...are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you. I feel like I trust you, so I have no safety issues." She explained

Well no turning back now..."Let's get to my car then I will explain everything...um, let me get him and we will drop him off at the police station...but not here we will have to go to Portland, we don't want this to be local." I said a little hesitant, walking back into the room...

I grabbed the man without being gentle, _it's not like he deserves it _I thought viciously. And later returned to the girl, _I really should learn her name,_ I thought...

"What is your name?" I asked while we were walking towards the door

"Um...Krista, actually, what's yours?" she answered casually staring nervously at the man slung over my shoulder.

"Carlisle...it's an old fashion but..." I said slightly embarrassed

"I think it's a great name." she complimented genuinely, almost flirtatious. I stopped for a minute just to look at her, ignoring the awkwardness. She stopped also and stared at me with curious brown eyes. _God she is brave, why isn't she screaming?_

She noticed my expression... "What?"

"Why aren't you in hysterics yet; it must be a delayed reaction." I mused innocently

She started laughing, "I just get over things quicker than others, I guess, and besides I feel pretty safe with you." She commented getting quieter as she finished, looking away…

We started walking again and in my peripheral vision, I was watching her… "Thank you" she said quickly, "I know it's probably an obvious thing but…I just feel like I need to say it." She thanked, suddenly she chuckled, "And if you're wondering why I'm not afraid of you because…of that little… _quick run _you did it's because I have seen that once before…but…I rather not talk about that right now it's kind of a…um…touchy subject." She explained sadly…

I looked at her in shock, "You've seen that once before?... Well, I will explain what it means on the way to Portland…unless you would like to sleep on the way… I mean it has been a long night for you." I said chuckling, _Where did this casual attitude come from, I am usually so refined? _I thought wonderingly…

She simply nodded, and we finally got out of the warehouse as we were walking towards the car, she started looking around, frightened…

"Don't worry; no one will hurt you as long as you're with me." I said truthfully opening the door to my black Mercedes, and giving her a confident look before sliding into the leather driver's seat of my car.

Hoping the criminal dumped in the back seat won't wake up during the drive, I started the engine. And braced myself for a long drive, sitting next to a very tempting female siren.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello, GOD this took a LONG time to write but… I am happy with it please REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think... look for new chappies! **__**.T.A.P.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Peaceful Disposal

_**A/N: Hey Guys, I know it's been awhile, but I have been busy, and my new school year is starting in a week...sooooo. To all the people reading this write now, I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! I hate begging for it...but when I check the traffic on this story I see that many people who view this story are not reviewing. I need your input and concerns; it helps me morph the story properly. Okay enough begging...alright the poll I have put on my profile has been pretty helpful... I'm glad you all voted, the winner was VERY obvious, although one person did vote for the killing. I was going to leave the poll open longer but I did not want to keep you all waiting that long...well enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Krista's Point of View:**

Carlisle and I talked for about five minutes, before I started to fight my body. It was a failed attempt; I was asleep in seconds after the first signs of drowsiness. Although, I did here an amused chuckle just before I completely blacked out, it was odd really, my dreams were filled with a person's head. But it was not the face of the unknown person; it was the back of their head, their perfect blonde head. I thought it might be my hero's, but that would be silly, it must just be something brought on by this recent...predicament. No matter who the mystery man in my dreams was, I still felt content just to be there in, in my head, with that person. I felt at ease.

**Carlisle Point of View: **

I looked over to the sleeping mortal in the passenger seat next to me, leaning slightly to the side closest to the driver's seat; her glossy hair tumbling out and over her shoulders, some to her movements...perhaps it was just because I was worried about her, this so called worry is plausible seeing as the average human right now would have been in hysterics. Although she was brave, I have quickly learned that; her conversation with me, although short, was quite revealing. She gave me a quick run through of her life, but not too personal, seeing as I was a total and complete stranger that just happened to save her life from unreal circumstances. And if that wasn't reason enough for the mistrust, she now knew I was different, that I wasn't human; she said that she had seen vampiric behavior before but had never been able to put a name to the species. I was amazed by this, usually when a vampire senses a human near and knows they have seen too much, they take care of it. Easily, quickly, and viscously. Unless the little girl was _**extremely **_lucky...but still? I was slowly pulled from my curious thoughts as I realized we were fast approaching the police station; _it's time. _I thought to myself. Worry filled me at the thought of leaving Krista in the car alone, even for a short time. So I decided to find another location to dump the monster in the back seat off; _perhaps in an alley?_ When I decided on a location I found a close and fairly popular alley; _maybe the garbage man will find him? _I mused sarcastically. After I dropped the unknown criminal in the alley, I got back in my Mercedes, and turned my head to look at Krista, presuming she was still asleep. When I turned my head our eyes locked and I saw she was awake...

"Thank you." She murmured tenderly, in a volume that was a little above a whisper, her tone also spilling out on her face...

"You should be sleeping." I said concerned, even though ignoring her praise was rude

"I know, thank you though" she persisted still keeping up the tender façade, although irritation due to my lack of manners was faintly leaking through her genuine mask.

"You're welcome" I whispered back with patience, "I am going to take you home now, it's getting late." I said slowly while looking at the dashboard clock, "Are you still okay with that, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I asked cautiously

She nodded after a minute of looking at me and replied, "I trust you, you're a good person, I can sense it." She explained, while looking down and blushing deep scarlet, provoking the monster bloodthirsty inside of me.

"You shouldn't." I murmured under my breath, struggling to keep my inner demon at bay. Although I wasn't too quiet apparently because she quickly replied...

"Why? You just saved me from a rapist/murderer, and you say you're a bad person?" she asked incredulously, her delicate brow raised...

"You know that I am...different and _possibly _dangerous, and yet you think I am a saint." I said with the same tone she used earlier, "You don't know me; it's dangerous to trust complete and total strangers. I might not always be there to save you, like I was today; for all you know I could be worse than that man who attacked you today." I added, with a serious look on my face...

_I am worse; not sick but more deadly, _I thought viciously, _when did I act so violently towards the thought of my own existence?,_ I had always thought of my species curse as a burden; so why the sudden violent change?

"I don't know how to explain to you but I just know" she interrupted, and shrugging as she spoke her last words...

"hmph" was all I replied, _why can't I make her see?_ I thought annoyed...

"Well, to make you see the true severity of this, I will explain...later, when we get to my house. But for now you need to rest, its going to be a long drive back." I told her slightly worried to tell you the truth. She later nodded and before I knew it her heartbeat had already adopted a slow rested rhythm.

_Yeah, one long drive.

* * *

_

_**A/N: Hello, guys hope you liked it. I now it was short but I am now starting another story and it is a Marcus/oc fanfic...don't bother looking for it now. I am just starting. If you have any suggestions for a good story I am all ears. In the mean time hit that nifty little button down there, see it, see it, see it. I hope so. :D**_


End file.
